Andrew Miller
Andrew Miller (June 2, 1841 - March 24, 1937) is a Private (Later becoming a Sergeant for his heroic actions at Gettysburg) in the famous Iron Brigade in the Union Army. He fought in many battles during the American Civil War as well as recieving two Medal of Honors. He is an excellent survialist and a experienced hunter. He is an old firend of James A. Ryan who he grew up with. Early Life Andrew was born in Adams, Adams County, Wisconsin in 1841 when it was still just a territory in the United States. He worked in his familie's business "Miller Family Orchard" which is an apple orchard in Adams, Wisconsin. He had one brother, and one sister. His brother, Liam, stayed by his side and protected Andrew most of his life. His sister, Beth, is thew only sister Andrew ever had. The two siblings didn't always get along. Harold would play soldier as a child with his brother Liam, the two pretended they were the US Cavalry fighting Santa Anna's Mexian Army and winning the battle for the United States. Andrew's bestest friend is James Ryan, who later became a Lieutenant in the Union Army during the Civil War while Andrew was sitting at Private, then later rose to Sergeant eventually. The Civil War Bull Run In May of 1861, James Ryan, Andrew, and Laim all enlist in the Union Army. They enlisted in the 6th Wisconsin Volunteer Infantry Regiment, Company H. At the Battle of (First) Bull Run, a Rebel Bullet struck Liam in the neck, mortally wounding him, then killing him with in minutes. When Liam was hit, he splattered blood in Andrew's Face, making Andrew Panic and curse. Andrew then dropped to his knees, craddling his dying brother, and cried. Antietam One year later, at the Battle of Antietam. James ans Andrew fought at Miller's Cornfield successfully driving the 21st Georgia Infantry back towards anear by pike road called Hagerstown Pike, which was a brutal, and bloody combat that was litterally "eyeball to eyeball," where your only protection was a pickett fence. The 7th Wisconsin and 19th Indiana Infantry finally came in and hit the Rebels from behind, saving us time and men. Andrew later quoted, "The whole battle was a bloodbath, young men fall left and right. By the end of the day, thousands of wounded men lay upon the blood soaked ground waiting to die. The very same ground in which supplied food and ammo for both armies." Anteitam is disaster, but it ended in a victory for the North. Leaving France and England neutral for the rest of the war, which destroyed Confederate Moral. Andrew was promoted to Corporal after the battle for capturing 5 rebel colors, including the Texas Brigade's Colors, and taking over 25 Confederate Prisoners. He recieved his first Medal of Honor for his actions. Gettysburg In July of 1863, Andrew and James would soon see yet another brutal battle which later became a turning point in the American Civil War inwhich the North was winning. With the Regiment under the command of Rufus Dawes, a strong and powerful leader. The 6th Wisconsin charged head on in a deadly attack on the First Day of battle at Gettysburg. The 6th Wisconsin is trying to take the railroad cut and break the Union Lines. It worked, they took the railroad cut and were relocated to Culp's Hill. Which is a rocky terrain with trenches everywhere. The 6th Wisconsin had the high ground, and the Confederates, the low ground, with thier own earth work of trenches. On the night of the First Day, the 6th Wisconsin exited their trench, and quietly went down the slope of Culp's Hill. All of a sudden, Andrew hears a Missouri Rebel shout, "Yankees! Open Fire!" Then an uproar of murderous lead flying in every direction. Within the first 30 minutes of fighting, the mIssouri Rebel Soldiers are over ran by the tough Westerners from Wisconsin and were in retreat. The 6th Wisconsin took prisoners and tended to the wounded before resting for the night. Andrew was then promoted to Sergeant for capturing two Missouri Regiment Colors and 18 prisoners and earned his second Medal of Honor for his actions. He stayed a Sergeant throught the rest of the war, continuing on staying in the U.S. Army untill 1918. Post - American Civil War Indian Wars July 2, 1865, Andrew was mustered out of the 6th Wisconsin, thus, causing him to be in a state of inactivity untill a year later in 1866. In the spring of 1866, the 10th US Cavalry Regiment was founded. Andrew quickly renlisted and became a Sergeant Major in Troop G of the 10th US Cavalry Regiment. Being a battle hardened veterand of the American Civil War, the men of Troop G looked up to Andrew and wished for him to stay with the 10th untill his final days on this earth. Andrew made an oath to every man in Troop G, that he will be the first man onto the battlefield, and the last man off, and he kept his words. During the Indian Wars, Sergeant Major Andrew Miller kept his men in line and order even in the craziest moments on the battlefield. He never gave one inch of ground to the enemy. Spanish - American War and World War I In 1898, Andrew was one of the many Rough Riders of the 10th Cavalry Regiment. He served at both San Juan Hill and Kettle Hill. After the Spanish - American War, he went back into a state of inactivity untill being recalled back into service in 1916 and guarded the Mexican - US Boarder. Later Life Andrew officially retired from the U.S. Army in 1918. He then returned home to his family and friends. Peacefully living out the rest of his life as a citizen and a retired war hero.